An innocent meeting
by Naoko Suki
Summary: Kumiko finally give in after Shin's constant persuasive arguments. Just a simple one-shot! KumikoxShin


**First ever story written. I had it uploaded for a contest on the Gokusen Love Community, but I changed it a bit. I think I rushed too much last time.**  
**Also, I DO NOT own anything Gokusen, or any of their characters. If I did, I would have continued the manga. But as you can see, the manga has finished. :(**

**Just an easy one-shot! Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"I..I LIKE you too!"

Kumiko stopped brushing her hair, and gave herself a forced smile in the mirror, and then stopping once she saw the result. She gave herself an image of her tongue sticking out instead.

"WHY does it have to be this hard…It's always looked so easy in the movies!" She had to slam on the counter, because she knew there was someone just outside trying to find out what's wrong.

The men in the house knew to keep away from her when she was like this. Or at least now they did.

It's only been a few days after the graduation. After all that's happened. After all she has heard from _him_. She didn't know why she let him get to her. She should have known to stay away, but his eyes kept drawing her…

"This is impossible. I don't have to meet him, right?"

'No, don't back down from this _fight_'

She sighed, and grabbed her small make-up bag, that looked to be only filled with items that Kyo-san had given her a long time ago. Saying it would 'sway' any man's heart. She grabbed the mascara, opened, and held it up to her eye, stopping right before applying it.

"Maybe this is too much." As she shoved it back into the drawer it came from. "I don't need this."

When she had decided her hair had been combed to her satisfaction, she quickly changed into a t-shirt with some small graphic upon it, dark boot-cut jeans and an over jacket to match.

"Ah, it's fine, see!" She boasted to herself, before grabbing her purse, running into her flats, and then quickly out the door. The loud cry of "Ojou! Do you remember wh-" came right afterwards, but the back of her hand had been seen and waving in the distance, letting the men of the house know to not ask. They smiled to themselves before returning to their daily chores.

She arrived at the Fountain Pathway outside of her old school. It didn't make any sense to her, how he kept saying he wanted to, yet meet at such an open place. How irresponsible! She could only cross her arms, thinking of what to say to him when he arrives.

"Why isn't he here yet?"

She looked at her watch, and almost went into a fury that it was now almost 40 minutes past the meeting time. She knew she should wait, but why is it so late?

The sun was about to begin to set, before she decided it was getting too late.

"I..I was stood up by my own student?"

'_He's not my student anymore.. sigh.. '_

Instead of getting angry, she just sighed and began to turn around.

"Idiot."

"Eh?" She grunted, staring Sawada right in the face. "Why did you have me wait here for so..!"

"You're going to miss it." He stated flatly.

"Sawa-" But she was cut off. Sawada had grabbed her hand and ran towards the school with her. He knew she would stop yelling in a minute. She did after she knew he wasn't going to listen, and began running with him.

Into the school, past her old 3-D classroom, up so many stairs she wished she counted to make Sawada pay for it later. The roof?

Shin had arrived just in time, leading Yankumi to the railing with him. The sun had just begun to brush the tops of the trees, and it sparkled on the fountain below.

"Ehh, so you do have a soft side Sawada!" She continued to stare out towards it, leaning on the rails.

"I should have known you would have almost messed it up. And I don't have this, soft side. You're being dumb." He had to hold his chuckle in under his breath.

"But you said meet at the fountain!" She exclaimed.

"I said meet on the roof, the side with the _view_ of the fountain!" He retorted.

"Well! Next time say it more clear—"

"I said it clear enough, Kumiko." He said grabbing her wrist, then slid his hand into hers.

"A-Ahh, well, you're talking about two different things now! And wait, why are you calling me by my first name? You shouldn't be doing that! I am.."

She had to pause when he stared at her. It's his eyes again. Exactly like before, when he said that he..

"I am not your teacher Sawada. I apologize. You _were_ my student, but now.."

Her voice squeaked when his hand reached for her face.

But she almost melted when his lips touched hers. Her face as red as wine. It was harder to stand than after the fiercest battle she has ever faced. What a taste he had. It ran through her like electricity.

She lightly pushes him back, with her eyes wide, and her eyebrows down.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She shouted.

It had to come out, it was like that kiss took the cap off of her mind and let it all spill.

Sawada was glad she didn't want to punch him like she usually does when he has tried in the past to get somewhat close. He was relieved. Finally he doesn't have to wait anymore.

"You don't have to look so serious about it, idiot. And for the last time, it's Shin. Call me _Shin_!"

"EH? T-That's all you can say after I..AFTER what I said!" She yelled, frantically looking for more words to say to him.

"I've already told you I love you, Kumiko. I just had to wait for you."

"How would you know I would say it back?" she composed herself a bit, not wanting to seem weaker.

"I didn't." He chuckled out the side of his mouth, and began to walk back towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going! Y-You can't just leave like this, you promised we could eat on the phone!"

"At least I know you aren't completely deaf." He stopped, and waiting for her to catch up.

Letting out a large sigh, she scrambled in her steps towards him. Grabbing his hand without thinking twice, they made their way down the stairs and out of the school.

"Why are we here Sa..Shin?" She froze on spot just around the corner from her home. "I can't go in there! What will.."

Shin was able to pull her into the gates and to the door even with her struggling.

"You worry too much." He moved some hairs stuck to her cheek to behind her ears.

She thought he was going to kiss her again, and her cheeks flared at that thought, until Shin moved his head away. As if on cue, the front door slid open.

"Ah! You're both finally here! I hope you have come hungry!"

"O..Ojii-chan?"

Sawada bowed and exchanges smiles with Kuroda, before being dragged in by Kyo and the others.

"You knew? How did you know I would go to him! Even Shin said he didn't-"

"Just luck I suppose." Kuroda gave Kumiko a warm hug before leading her inside.

She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Shin fit right in with her family.

She couldn't help but love the fact that he fit right into her heart.

"What a sneaky brat."


End file.
